MAD Guide 2010
Introduction Sorry about the late start. On the discussion page, please tell us your opinion about what's going on in the MAD world. I'm going to tell you stuff about what's going on on the wiki, so please just hang tight while I do that. I've got some really good stuff to tell you about. So, MAD Wiki is short for MAD Magazine Wiki, which you can find on this site. Thank you Wikia for your excellent hosting, and your great production on changing up MediaWiki. MAD is a magazine for teens, and is very popular. Started in 1952 as a comic, MAD has grown very popular in the past 60 years. In about 40 years, MAD Magazine will have been at least 100 years old. I'm not sure that there is any competing magazine, so you can feel sure that MAD is going to stay around. Also, MAD has a show on Cartoon Network. Cartoon Network even has Spy vs. Spy in it. I'm not sure how, but they got MAD up and running. The real question is, how did they end up getting Spy vs. Spy on the cartoon? It's all Antonio Prohias' artwork. That's really what got me started. How I Got Here I got here 3 years ago when you still had to request a wiki, and then get it approved. I got a Novell Wiki approved, and something else. It doesn't take much for me to do research, but when I was researching technology 3 years ago, I had a hard time with it. On the Novell Wiki, when I checked back for the first time in three years, someone had found my wiki and had started editing it. Now, I know that the power of Wikia is very strong, and it builds communities, like what I'm doing right now. MAD Wiki started when I got a spark of an idea what I was going to do. I'm 17morgm, and I've created many wikis in my past time on Wikia. The one successful one though, was Novell Wiki. I'm not exactly sure what's going on there, but something's got to be going on. The first wiki I created here this year was Idea Wick. IW was it's name abbreviated. What the Crap Is This Page About? As you can see, it's about what's going on in this year. I'm hoping to get some users, and I'm used to writing really long pages in one sitting. This is going to be a protected page, because I want to be the one to guide everyone, because I'm the founder of this wiki. There will be a user guide, but that basically links back to here. Wikia also amazed me while I was writing this page. I forgot to log in, so I thought I was going to lose all that data. I pressed the login button, and it took me to a dialog box, and then took me back to here, with all my data safe. Here's everything this is about: * MAD Wiki is going to be going through some changes, and is hopefully useful to every MAD Fan. * MAD Magazine is coming out with the Dumbest People, Things, & Events of the year. We'll report back to everyone about that as soon as it come out on December 21, 2010. This page is also about what we're doing on the wiki, what users should join, and other advice about the wiki. You should really try out Wikia's wiki editing interface, it's really awesome, and remember, I'm constructing this page myself. And, go to MAD Magazine Official Website to get info on other books like the Bathroom Companion series. You can get a lot of info there. There is also a book celebrating Alfred E. Neuman, the world's biggest idiot. The book is called Neumanisms, and has an action figure of Alfred E. Neuman the man himself, and a magnetic jumble set. MAD Magazine Picks I am getting a subscription to MAD so that I can find out everything that goes on. I'll be able to tell everyone what's going on, and I'll be able to get up on the laughs. In their last issue, they put in, "How will Lady Gaga Die", "Glee-tarded", and many more spoofs. They also had 2 MAD Fold-Ins and 3 MAD AD Parodies. My pick for the #506 issue is "Rosetta Stone Mel Gibson Domestic Abuse Edition." Stupidity comes first, right? I am going for the half-year subscription, and will renew it when it expires. It's only ten dollars more for the full year, but I want to see more from MAD magazine before I finally decide how far I'm going to take this. The Wal-Mart near my town now has the jaundiced-eye. They don't sell MAD Magazine like they used to. And then, the only bookstore that we have in town is all there is for MAD Magazine. And, I've seen MAD Magazine at the same Wal-Mart that used to sell them. I looked in the magazine aisle, and all I found was stupid magazines saying crap about what I'm going to say the world's most retarded princess. Nightly Build Online Editing Builders... I will soon pick who does what and then we will start the editing. Each party should have two mainainers for the part of the wiki their building onto. If we don't get any users after this date on News 2010, we will extend that date for an even longer amount of time. Thanks for helping us build the world's largest MAD wiki. Category:MAD News